Ultraman Flare (Cinder Ultra)
A Cinder Ultra, based on an Ultra of the same name. Appearance Flare is an all red ultra, with yellow markings all over his body. His color timer glows bright yellow and he has Dyna style silver Protectors. While incomplete, his face is silver and his eyes are golden, upon reaching completion it is golden and his eyes are jade green. His human form is slightly tanned with black hair and golden eyes. He typically wears light cream/brown colored baggy clothes, with metal shoulders pads and a red scarf. Personality Flare, being so young, is emotional and sometimes impulsive. He cares greatly for others and finds it difficult to ignore any injustice. He is naturally kind and is a trustworthy person. He has an inferiority complex due to being unable to fight along side the other Cinder Ultras. Due to the Miasma poisoning his inner light, he can be temperamental to the point he may injure others, or go into a blind rage. After his banishment Luke/Flare matured greatly, becoming more thoughtful of his actions and consequences, as well as loosing his immature nature. He is his steadfast in his beliefs and is still naturally kind. History Flare is a Cinder Ultra but he lacks knowledge of his origins, or even where he came from. Instead he follows his instincts, protecting people and fighting monsters. pending. Profile *True Name: Cinder Ultranoid Pattern: Flare *Human Form: Luke Helios *Height: 55 Meters *Weight: 42, 000 tons *Age: Unknown *Time Limit: 3~5 Minutes when on Earth, afterwards his body starts to injure itself. Body features *Warning Light: Behaves like a normal color timer except that it is yellow. *Blaze Chakra: A noticeable blue crystal on his forehead that allows him to absorb different forms of heat, nuclear or chemical energy in order to in change 'Flames' that he can absorb and metabolize. *Protectors: They are the most durable part of his body, the also act as solar panels. *Arms: Can conduct vast amounts of energy at any given time. *Feet: Generate Anti-Gravity for flight. *Weakness: Because of his intense power, Flare can only fight for so long before intense strain is put on his own body. In mild cases, it worsens his injuries and impairs recovery, at worse he may explode, ending his life. However, this is only because faulty creation resulted in his body creating Infernium instead of Specium. Taught Techniques Techniques not natural to any of his forms, and taught to him by Sol or another. These abilities are usable in any form. * Draw Energy from Nature: Flare can actively draw power from the Biosphere/Biome around so long as there are life forms in abundance. Doing this allows him to recharge, and in his non-complete forms (in his complete form he doesn't need to recharge). Taught to him by Sol. * Meta Field: Pending. Forms - Giant Energy= Giant Energy Form A replica of his Ultra Form using the power of Giant Energy. It looks like his normal form, except that his color timer is green, his eyes are white and like his silver portions has a green tint. It uses Giant Energy and a preprogrammed power called 'Stellar Energy' to mimic his natural powers. His energy is thus gold, red and with hints of green. Destructive Rays *Stellar Shot: An L shaped beam. Powerful enough to destroy a monster in one shot *Stellar Cross Stream: A Specium Ray Style attack. While it cannot blow up a monster, it typically can badly maim/burn them. *Stellar Cross Current: A L shaped beam that involves charging with his arms, tires him out and reduces the target to particles. *Arrow Slicer: An arc shaped energy bullet. *Over Slicer Ray: A large Arc of energy that can cut through the enemy. *Stellar Core Stream: A charged beam, fired from the color timer. *Mach Move: Moves as a stream of energy at high speeds. *Stellar Eye Stream: Beams from the eye, either to attack or reveal hidden enemies. *Dynamite Current: A charged attack that releases a burst of energy *Stellar Smasher Stream: Charges the body with energy and flies into the enemy at high speed. - Complete= Complete Flare's complete and intended form. He has all the powers of his incomplete form, but his Infernium attacks have been replaced. Flare no longer has to worry about exploding. Techniques *Stellar Ray: A beam fired from his arm in the L position *Cinderium Ray: A Cinder enhanced Specium Ray *Stellar Sword: An energy blade composed of flames, the emanates from his fist. He can adjust the size. *Saving End: A whip of light that grabs targets safely to deposit them somewhere else. - Nova= Nova His Upper body, pelvic region and legs turn bright blue, while a yellow X like mark can be seen on his chest with his color timer in the middle. The rest of his body is silver, except for his hands which are bright red. This form exists thanks to him gaining his complete form. Techniques *Nova Power: Generates a short burst of strength, akin to that of his default form. However, the strength fades almost as quickly as it appeared. *Final Nova: Flare summons all of his stored energy for a final attack, usually a sphere of energy, a full body beam, or a burst of energy. The end result is that he will change back to his default form in a weakened state. *Nova Move: Powerful telekinesis - Human Form= Flare's human form. He often goes by the name Luke Helios Abilities *Superhuman Body: He is physically much stronger than a human and much more durable. It is impossible for a normal human to hurt him. *Energy Bolt: Spheres, arcs of energy or energy bullets, he can fire them from his hands *Ultra Senses: He can see through walls and see more variants of light than normal people. He can also sense kaiju and dark magic *Barrier: He can erect barriers *Flight: Though he rarely does it, he can fly in human form. When he wishes to fly to another planet, he coats himself in red energy, which may form a travel sphere. He can also survive in space. }} Trivia *His human form's name means Luke- Greek for Light Giving and Helios, Greek personification of the Sun. Category:Fan Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Cinder Ultras Category:Metaverse Series Category:Ultraman Flare